Technical Field
The invention relates to a power conversion technique, and particularly relates to an inverting apparatus and a control method thereof.
Related Art
In order to improve a whole conversion efficiency of an inverting apparatus, in the control of the inverting apparatus, a control method of a maximum power point tracking (MPPT) operation is generally used to stably maintain an input power of the inverting apparatus to a maximum power point.
In detail, in the general MPPT operation, a control circuit of the inverting apparatus consecutively samples an input power of a current time point, and compares the sampled input power with the input power of a previous time point, so as to determine whether to increase or decrease an input voltage according to a variation of the input power, and through repetitive disturbance and comparison, the input power may approach the maximum power point.
However, in the existing MPPT operation, if the input power sampled by the control circuit is shifted due to an influence of a system noise or an abnormal operation of the control circuit, when the aforementioned MPPT operation is used to track the maximum power point, a tracking error is probably occurred due to misjudgement caused by the above influence.